Talk:Teleportation
Completion Not completed yet though but will do tomorrow.Malekron 02:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Merging request The articles Portal (gateway) and Teleportation mostly cover the same thing; I think they should be merged. In the HL universe, a portal always involves teleporting. Klow 16:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Malekron 16:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::We should have thought about that before you created the Teleportation article, Malekron... Klow 00:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed: Both articles have same content. SiPlus 15:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know everyone agrees. What I'd like would be someone to do it. Both articles have good and sometimes different content, a proper merge would be appreciated. I know I might eventually do it, but who knows... Klow 15:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I've tried my best. I'll go ahead and redirect Portal (gateway), seeing as at least all of the content from that has been merged. Bramblepath 20:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, is it really worth having the Appearances section, as it mostly repeats the Overview? Bramblepath 20:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::You did the merge, cool! Thanks a lot! And yeah, leave the Appearances section, we use it in every article. Klow 21:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry I thought you were talking about "List of appearances". It is indeed redundant as it's better to sort the subject by faction. However again both sections have different info that should be properly merged. Klow 22:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, the Appearances and Overview have been merged. Still lacking some info on the Combine teleporters, though, as well as Xenian and Black Mesa ones. Still a WIP! Bramblepath 18:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Harmonic Reflux I would suggest that, as a recurring displacement phenomenon throughout the Half Life series, there be a section or small mention of Harmonic refluxes/Infinite harmonic refluxes. It may be already extensively spoken of in another article of which I am not aware, though as something relative to teleportation I would suggest mentioning it here, which, as far as I can tell, it isn't. It is only fleetingly mentioned in other articles, with little explanation - it may be useful to have a singular place in which it is explained, as well as to have examples of this, throughout the Half Life series, documented. Sapian 14:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? "The portals can be used to travel between Xen and Earth, however they do not allow for travel within the same dimension." Then how the hell do you explain that Lambda Core reactor, shown to the immediate right of the text? Smelltheashes 02:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Notice the large red tag at the top of the article. :P I also added the unreliable tag. Feel free to remove it once you've removed some of those mistakes. Bramblepath 09:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I've tried, but I'm afraid I'm not really a contributor who makes complete, end-all solutions to problems. I mostly just do minor edits and complain. The exception to this, of course, is my major significant edits to Locations in the Half-Life universe, which I suggest anyone reading this go improve! Smelltheashes 20:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Moon rock portal I don't think moon rock is the only thing that are good for portals. Because there are portal test chambers from before Cave Johnson was so crazy that he bought all that moon rock. 84.210.124.212 14:07, 5 May 2011 (EST) :He never stated Moon Rock was the only way to make portals. If that was the case, the Portal Gun would be completely useless on Earth. The gel is just useful in turning surfaces that can't be portaled into portalable surfaces. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 19:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) GLaDOS in Portal When the player is in the Relaxation Vault in Portal, GLaDOS opens a portal for Chell to leave the room. Aswell as this, portals open during the first Test Chambers up until Chell recieves the upgraded Portal Gun. Should GLaDOS be part of the usage part of the template? The same would apply to the voice who presumably opens the portal in the chambers/relaxation vault in Portal 2. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 17:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC)